


Without You

by DailyDianakko



Series: Sad Hours [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, No Beta, Suicide mention, literally dont read if you want to be happy, we die like lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Akko gives Diana some thought.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Sad Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Without You

_Diana and Akko stood above the earth among the stars, looking up at the constellation the Shiny Rod had rejoined with. Hands clasped together in a comforting warmth, Akko let out a laugh and said “Diana, aren’t you glad you followed me? I can’t believe we did it!” Akko reached for the stars that seemed so near. The words that Diana would let fall from her lips Akko would remember forever. Later she would wonder why Diana looked so sad. “Akko, I’d follow you anywhere.”_

“You said you’d follow me anywhere.” Akko glared at the young aspen, swaying slightly in the breeze. It looked sickly, weak; sitting in the small pot. It needed care. Akko was in charge of the sapling. She would be deciding where it would be planted. The brunette could still see the faint splashes of red indicating where they had found the tree. Where Diana had-

_Akko grabbed Diana’s hand dragged her through the open meadow. Classes had let out minutes ago and Akko wouldn’t let Diana spend the rest of the sunny afternoon indoors studying. Both girls were breathless and giggling as Akko tackled Diana into the grass. Akko looked at Diana sprawled in the grass with her chest heaving, looking up at the sky with wonder. “I love you.” Akko blurted out. Her face suddenly became very hot. Diana looked surprised for a brief moment, but recovered. She smiled, but it seemed tight somehow. “Akko, I love you too.”_

“You said you’d always be here!” Akko snarled at the quivering tree in the privacy of her dorm. Akko had loved Diana and she had left. Diana had left her. Akko would have to learn how to love without Diana. She’d have to figure out how to move on somehow. If she ever could. Akko wanted to smash that stupid pot and tear that tree to shreds. But it was all she had left of Diana. It still looked sick, so small. Why had Diana-

_Diana sat with Akko with a textbook propped in between them. It was study hall and Diana had promised to help the brunette study. Not that much studying was getting done past that first thirty minutes. Akko had turned it into a personal challenge to get Diana to laugh as many times as she could. Diana had been looking a little off these last few months. Maybe she always was, and Akko only noticed it now because they were practically joined at the hip these days._

“I needed your help, Diana. I guess you needed mine too, but you couldn’t come to me for whatever reason. I’m sorry; I wish the world had been kinder. I wish your mother didn’t die. I wish your Aunt had raised you with love. I wish people didn’t expect so much. Diana I’m sorry.” Akko reached out to touch a stained leaf. The Aspen quivered lightly under Akko’s touch. Leaves dipped under the weight of the tears that dripped down Akko’s face. It was time to grieve.

Diana Cavendish had struggled for a long time alone. She had stared up at the stars alone at the top of the tower; and when the sunrise had bled red, her broken body bled with it. They found her below the tower with a young aspen sprouting out of her heart. Flecks of blood were spattered across the small leaves, roots digging through her chest. A second chance at life, no matter how unwanted it might have been. A testament to her remaining magic and lineage. It would be a long time until her roots mingled with that of a plum tree, and both would find peace. In the meantime, Akko would tend the sickly aspen in hopes that they could both heal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hella personal and big vent project for me. I did originally write a stand alone for Diana, but decided not to post it. It was too personal. This is kinda just me saying "Fuck it I'll get better"


End file.
